Living a Dream
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Are you seeing, King Arthur, the continuation of your dreams? One last wish was granted, a life given back, and now it's up to them to live their love the way they always wanted. It's up to them...to live this dream... SaberShirou OneShot


Living a Dream

_By: Princess Lalaith_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or its characters, the Japanese production is all thanks to type-moon and the North American translation of the anime is all thanks to Geneon. I do own this fic, and the idea came to me shortly after I finished watching Fate/Stay Night._ _Hope you enjoy it. _

**Her**** point of view **_Third person point of view_His point of view

"_Are you seeing_ _King Arthur,_ _the continuation of your dreams?"_

**He's walking out the front door of his home, this time Sakura-san and Fujimura-sensei aren't with him. I think Taiga-san had to get early to school and Sakura-san offered to walk Ilya-chan to her new school. I didn't come early enough to see them. But at least I got to see him, that's enough for me… **

**I'm here, just like I was yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and every single day for the last months. And I still don't know why can't I just get the courage to step up to your and let you know I'm here, for you. **

**Because I mean, you wanted me here, right? I'm just not so sure anymore. **

**It's been so long since it all ended, one year to be precise. And with every day that passes it seems even harder for me to reveal myself to you. **

**Who would have ever imagined that I, the Great King of Knights, would now be acting this way? Like a shy woman in love, but I'm acting that way because maybe that's what I am now…a woman, no longer a king, no longer a knight, just a woman…a woman who's still deeply in love with you. **

**It's incredible to think that for a very long time the only thing that mattered to me was to go back in time and change the Selection, to have someone else be the King, someone that may protect my country better; but that all changed. You made all that change. Because of you I learned to accept my past, my actions, my very self; you made me see my life as one in which I made things right and wrong, in which I fought to my last breathe, never giving up, a life for which I could be proud. **

**And still, in the end, I couldn't help but making another selfish wish. Who would have thought that destiny would grant it to me this time? **

**That's why I'm here now. Back in this city where so much happened, back in the time when I was once a servant, Your servant. You're the reason I'm back, I'm here because I want to be with you, the way you wanted me to…And then the question that has haunted me for months comes back: Do you still want me with you? **

"**Oh Shirou…" **

.---.

My name's Emiya Shirou, I'm a seventeen-year-old high-school student walking through the halls of my school. Around me one can see students chatting among themselves, as they wait for their next class to begin; some even make pranks on their own classmates. But even then, I just can't see any of that.

What I see instead is a bare hallway, one I ran through while trying to escape from Lancer, when I hadn't even know what he was. Back when I didn't know anything about Servants, Masters, and the Holy Grail. Back when I hadn't met...

"Saber…" I whisper to myself.

"You still thinking about her?" A female voice asks from behind me.

"Rin-san!" I call out in surprise, I hate it when she does that.

"What kind of magus are you Shirou-san, when you can't even sense my aura?" Rin asks as she shakes her head. "I honestly don't know how you survive day after day."

I don't even reply to that comment, it's a common one from her, a powerful sorceress and former master who participated in the previous War-for-the-Grail, along with Ilyasviel and others who didn't have the fortune of making it through alive.

_Rin notice__s that Shirou is once again lost in his own thoughts but doesn't say a thing about it; she too lost her own Servant in that war: Archer. She has to admit she had come to appreciate the man during the time they had together; but unlike Shirou she had always known she couldn't get her heart involved, it wouldn't end well. _

_Rin has__ never reprimanded Shirou for having fallen in love with his servant. She herself had had the chance to know how special a person the blonde woman actually was. So strong, physically and mentally, and yet at the same time so shy and humble. One of the best Servants, and without a doubt a wonderful woman, if she just had been human… _

_The line of thought of the jewel-sorceress is abruptly interrupted when she senses a familiar presence right outside the school-gates. She immediately dashes to the closest window and searches with her eyes for anyone suspicious, but there is no one…no one expect a blonde woman dressed in a white blouse and dark-blue skirt that is walking away… _

**.---.**

**I just don't know what to do anymore. Now I'm walking all the way to his school as well, but then I don't dare step inside. My insides seem to scream for him to notice my aura, and yet at the same time a part of me wishes that he won't. This is driving me crazy…I just can't understand myself anymore! **

**Night comes and I finally decide it's time for me to return to my apartment, I just need to stop in a store to buy something to make dinner with. **

**It's incredible to have memories of a time when I didn't even know how to use a cooking knife, but at the same time feel like I've been doing it my whole life (because in a way I have). Maybe it all has to do with reincarnation. **

**After all, I did get to see this place before I was actually reincarnated in it. ****Even if I was born long before the war actually took place (in fact before both wars took place), I still got to live those times before my whole new life here…Oh, I really get confused myself when I try to analyze my own situation too much. **

**I guess the important thing is that I'm here now. I live here now, really live, as a human, as a real woman; and hopefully one day I'll let him know that. **

.---.

I certainly had a difficult day. Even if Rin doesn't make fun of me still being in love with Saber, that doesn't mean the rest of my classmates had the same consideration.

I've had to endure a whole day of bad jokes about 'how I'm already in the middle of high school and still don't have a love life at all'.

"Every time I hear them say that I just can't help but remember Her…" I whisper to no one at all, I suddenly feel like I just have to get it all out. "How can anyone expect me to date anyone when I see Her in every girl I meet, when I hear Her voice everywhere I go, when I just can't forget the touch of her skin…of her hands on my body, her face against my fingers, her lips upon mine…" I sigh. "No matter how much time passes, I'll never forget all that, I'll never forget her, my beloved…"

My conversation with myself is abruptly interrupted when I crash against a young woman that has just doubled on a corner. Due to the force of the impact both of us have to give a few steps back, and our respective things fall.

"…Saber…" I finish right then, as I kneel down to gather my things.

_He begins collecting his things, and because of that he doesn't notice the frozen expression on the woman in front of him, who has stopped moving when hearing that last word… _

**I'm too much in shock to breathe, lets not say move at all. And he's just kneeling there, still gathering his things! Was it just a coincidence that he said my name just now? Hasn't he noticed I'm right here? **

**But no, he hasn't. I know that because he has now finished gathering his things and gone to gather mine. He hasn't even raised his head to look at me. Does that mean that it was really a coincidence that he mentioned my name right when we crashed? Does that mean he still thinks about me, at least once in a while? I'm too afraid to look for an answer… **

"Please forgive me." I apologize, believing the silence means the unknown woman is mad. "I really wasn't seeing where I was going." I take her things and hand them to her, it's the least I can do as it's my fault they fell in the first place. "I hope you'll forgive my distraction."

"It's alright…" I hear her voice, barely above a whisper. "I was distracted as well."

I can't help but notice there's something strange; and it's that even in my current state I can't help but think that that voice sounds pretty familiar to me…

**I seem him raise his face slowly, almost as if fearing what he'll find. Our eyes finally meet, and suddenly all hell breaks loose… **

"**Saber?" I hear him ask in a quivering voice. **

**That quivering voice that reminds me of everything we through went together during the War. When he was my master, he, a young, naïve, incomplete and low-leveled magus who decided to fight a war just so he could help others from getting hurt…**

**That's him…that's my Shirou… **

**I'm suddenly so overwhelmed by feelings that I can't find my voice to answer, so I do the only thing I can think of at the moment: I throw myself into his arms… **

**Oh Merlin…for how long I have wished to do this…To hold him and have him hold me, to bury my face in his shoulder; to feel that peace and calmness he radiates fill me to the core. It's true what I said one night all those months ago…he really is my scabbard… **

It's her...It's her. It's her!

I just can't believe it. But it's true. I know it. I can smell that same fragrance in her, of forest and a touch of vanilla, I can fell her lithe yet strong body against mine as she embraces me tightly, and feel the touch of her skin (oh her skin!) as she touches mine.

"Saber…Saber…Saber…" I whisper over and over again.

And it's just that I don't know what else to say. There are no words to express all the feelings I'm having right now. I feel like I'm going to burst from all the joy and love!

"Oh Shirou…" I hear her whisper in that same soft yet authoritative voice I remember so well. "I just…"

I don't let her finish, I just feel that I can't wait any longer. I take her face between my hands with great care and then pull her softly to me, until our lips meet.

**Oh for all the holy spirits! I never thought I would get the chance to feel something as wonderful as his kiss again, yet I now have. And I don't want to stop feeling it… **

**The need for air makes us break the kiss, and yet I almost wish it could go on forever. It's the most wonderful thing I had ever felt. **

I wasn't sure if she would be angry at me for kissing her, but I just couldn't help myself. Ever since that night, right before the final battle, when I stole that kiss from her, I have wanted to repeat it. And now I have.

Long and seemingly endless seconds pass by as I wait for some kind of reaction from her but there's nothing. When I fix my eyes upon her face again I find her looking directly at me, a smile adorning her beautiful face, while her long loose blonde locks fall frame her face. I can't hold back a sigh.

"What is it?" She asks me, lolling her head sideways.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" I whisper to her fervently.

"Shirou…" For the first time she seems too shocked to reply.

"I love you Saber, I always have, and I always will."

**When he told me I was beautiful I couldn't stop a deep blush from showing, but when he said he loved me…I was almost sure my heart had stopped… **

**Those words I had yearned to hear once more, ever since that day, when I departed, after having finally destroyed the Holy Grail. And here I was hearing them once again, my heart soared for happiness. **

"**Saber?" I heard him call name, it always sounded special when he pronounced it. **

**I noticed his doubt, I think I've remained silent too long, he might get the wrong idea if I don't say something fast. **

"**I love you too Shirou…" I whisper while smiling. "And for as long as my life lasts, I swear I always will…" **

**I decided to be bold for the first time in my life and pressed my lips to his for another kiss. I had never done something like that, take the initiative in this kind of situation, yet I liked doing it. Shirou certainly has that kind of effect in me, he makes me enjoy doing things I never could have imagined myself doing, and I just love it. **

**And as we walk ****together, hand in hand, in the direction of Our home, I can't help but remember the lat words I heard in my previous life, from the lips of my most trusted servant and knight… **

"_Are you seeing_ _King Arthur,_ _the continuation of your dreams?"_

**I have the answer now. It's a yes, yes I am. **

**And not only am I seeing the continuation of my dreams, I'm living as a true part of them, a true part of this life. **

**Yes, I'm definitely **_**Living a Dream…**_

End

Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic I've ever written of Fate/Stay Night, I hope you enjoyed reading it.

This is what came to my mind the moment I finished watching the last chapter of the ánime. I began writing almost right away, it's taken me two days to finish it and a few more to revise it. I know it's really short and everything, but I just wanted to write something that would have them staying together in the end, and why not? some romance as well. (It's my specialty)

I may write another fic related to this ánime some day, I don't know when; one longer and with more of a plot involved and not just a lot of mushiness and fluff. I still hope you liked this anyway.


End file.
